Acompañame Madre
by PonyoPON
Summary: Especial Dia de las Madre. Una noche de mayo, en la lluvia, el cadete Eren Jaeger ve una pequeña figura liberando gritos llenos de nostalgia y dolor a los vientos siendo opacados por los ruidos de la tormenta. Que tanto dolor esconden esos gritos para poder llevar a una persona a querer salvarla?. Eren (seme) x Levi (uke) One-shot
**Especial día de la madre**

Paring: Eren x Levi

Advertencias: Gore, Hard, Lemmon, Insinuación de Mpreg, Fantasía, Surrealismo.

Disclaimer: Personajes pertenecientes al mangaka Hajime Isayama de la serie Shingeki no Kyojin. La historia creada es totalmente mía

.

.

 **Acompáñame madre.**

.

 **NOTA DEL AUTOR:** Hola :3 un gusto de conocerles (a los nuevos) debido al repentino tiempo que se tiene en consideración respecto al día de las madres, he decidido ponerle pausa un momento a la historia "ANTI THE HOLIC-SCENARIO" , debido a que estoy en pasantías (trabajo de tiempo completo durante un mes) y los documentos se me han borrado, la historia nueva está casi terminada, por lo que no demorare en subir el capítulo. Por ahora por lo repentino del día, hare esto (además debo terminar un dibujo y ver el regalo de mi madre), solo espero les guste, creo que tendrá dos partes o será simplemente un one-shot y quizá al principio sea raro.

Esto es un Ereri (Levi uke) si no te gusta haz el favor de evitarte la fatiga e irte de aquí, si vas a comentar que sea porque te gusta la historia, un comentario propio del fandom o para criterio constructivo, caso contrario si pones un comentario negativo simplemente vete a la verga.

Para los demás que sé que son gente pensante o con un gusto en particular, sean bienvenidos disfruten y deséenles un feliz día a sus respectivas madres, denles un fuerte abrazo, no solo hoy, más bien todos los días.

Sin más que decir, disfruten la historia.

.

.

.

 _ **ACOMPÁÑAME MADRE.**_

El mundo es un lugar cruel del cual si tú hablas de un día malo, lloverá al instante para empeorarlo.

Aquí no es así.

La vida del subterráneo es el lugar más remoto y horrible que pudiese existir, en la superficie están la estúpida gente, los tipos raros y fuera de las murallas tenemos a los titanes.

Pero ahí afuera sabes dos cosas, o mueres o vives.

Aun así morirás respirando aire libre, quizá viendo muertes horrendas, sacrificios en vano y lágrimas de otros, quizá sin un brazo, una pierna, un ojo, sin compañeros, casi sin familia… un desastre.

No hay diferencia, si ahí te comen, acá te devoran, las violaciones, prostituciones, secuestros, extorción, drogas, matanzas, crueldad y miseria, sin una luz del sol que pueda iluminarte siquiera el camino.

El subterráneo son las tinieblas.

En donde no puedes confiar ni de tu propia madre o tu hermano.

Porque por dinero te venderían con tal de vivir.

Pero…

En mi caso no es así.

Nací y crecí como un niño serio sin emociones relativas de las cuales nadie se sorprendería por estar en esta clase de mundo.

Mi madre… era la más tierna de todas.

Estábamos escasos de dinero y por más que varios tipos desagradables le ofrecieron grandes cantidades de dinero por mí… ella se negó.

Tomo la responsabilidad y ella se vendió, pero con la condición que nadie me tocara a mí.

Ella se prostituyo… incluso una vez paso en frente mío, veía como lloraba y sufría.

No me gustaba eso y oculte mi rostro en aquel trapo viejo y sucio que tenia de alguna u otra forma la silueta de un oso de felpa que se le había caído a un niño de la superficie por el único y singular agujero que existía.

Cuando escuchaba gritos de dolor volteaba a ver y si me madre era maltratada… no dudaba en tomar en cuchillo de aquel trapo y clavárselo al tipo en la garganta.

Mi madre no decía nada, simplemente con las fuerzas que le quedaban me cubría con una manta y sacaba al tipo de la casa.

Cada día, estuvimos peor.

La gente empezó a sospechar del porque mi madre era tan feliz conmigo y porque tenía tan pocas heridas de las cuales normalmente una prostituta debía tener millones…

La ira irradiaba en mí, y la mala cara de las personas se retorcía en mis ojos influyendo más mi seriedad y sangre fría.

Ame a mi mama.

Amo a mi mama.

Y ella a mí.

Días más tarde, mi madre falleció.

.

Crecí junto a mi supuesto tío el cual me abandono a mi intemperie cuando tuve la capacidad física para protegerme yo solo.

Solía ir por todo lado en busca de comida para robar o dinero, incluso para exterminar a antiguos tipos de los cuales eran ex clientes de mi madre.

Después de eso cada noche iba al fondo del subterráneo, quitaba un poco de piedras y debido a que era un niño podía entrar muy fácilmente.

Ahí había un lago subterráneo, con una plantas fluorescentes de tonos rosa celeste morado y azul, insectos del mismo color* que lo hacía ver irreal, a más de que el mismísimo lago reflejaba la luz de las plantas e insectos haciendo muy clara la vista para todo detalle que se quisiera observar, ahí podía verse los corales y peces que salían por un pequeño lugar a quien sabe dónde.

Una vez intente entrar y ver su fin…pero al no encontrarlo me vi en la necesidad de volver con el poco aire que me quedaba.

Ese día caí desmayado en la orilla.

Empecé a frecuentar ese lugar no solo por su belleza y pureza, sino por alguien.

Cuando esa vez desperté de haberme desmayado, al abrir mis ojos vi a mi madre sosteniéndome en sus brazos, arropándome.

Me asuste un poco, pero al verla la abrace.

La extrañaba tanto que tenía ilusiones.

Pero era real.

Mi madre me conto sobre ese lugar, un lugar sagrado donde las almas descansan, yo como un niño pude entrar y se me permite visitar, mientras no rompa la palabra.

Cada día la visitaba, y le contaba a mi madre cada experiencia.

Ella reía a veces y otras se ponía a llorar.

Cuando estuve con Farlan e Isabel, incluso así pude visitarla, mi cuerpo e quedo de un tamaño pequeño por lo que no fue difícil volver a ingresar.

Solo un poco más trabajoso.

Una noche me puse a llorar… la primera vez que lloraba…

Había perdido a Farlan e Isabel… pero no solo eso, también a mi madre nuevamente.

No pude volver al subterráneo a ese lugar en donde solía encontrarla…

Esa pérdida...fue...horrenda..

Con el pasar de los años sentí su presencia cerca, pero nunca pude verla…solo oírla cuando no estaba matando titanes o algo parecido.

Y tuve que continuar.

.

Esta historia me la conto el capitán un día.

Había preguntado sobre su madre después de haberle contado que le paso a la mía. Y por hoy ser ese día de las madres también.

Me quede pensando en mi habitación aquella noche.

No estaba en el sótano debido a que empezó a llover y el sótano estaba inundado, no me permitieron ni tampoco quería dormir ahí.

El capitán se ofreció como responsable si algo sucedía, por lo que trate de mantenerme lo más calmado posible.

Sentado en aquella cama con mis codos puestos en mis piernas y mis dedos entrelazados siendo besados por mis labios, seguía perdido en aquella historia.

Que tan inocente se debía ser para lograr ver u oír a una persona que falleció?

El capitán se había vuelto loco tras tantas muertes o simplemente fue la forma que de niño se aliviaba el alma.

Nunca supe.

Hoy es el día de las madres, pero la lluvia es demasiado fuerte que no me permitieron salir, pero me dijeron que en la mañana me permitirían visitar el lugar sagrado de las almas.

Lo único que podía escuchar en esta noche fue el choque de las gotas de lluvia en la pared y aquellas ventanas, ningún otro sonido, era tan solitario que podría decirse que si no lloviera pudiera escuchar los latidos de mi corazón o el respirar de un insecto.

Era como las 11 de la noche según lo sentí por mi modito de ya tener la presencia de sueño.

Pero seguía en mi posición aun pensando en cómo fue de cruda su realidad.

No es que la mía sea de flores… pero al menos mi madre era casada y podía sonreír sin mentiras ocultas del todo.

Comprendería que tan duro es para un niño perder a su madre, pero yo tenía a Mikasa, Armin y hasta el mismísimo Hannes.

El capitán a quien tenía?

Su tío quizá, pero lo dejo también.

Farlan e Isabel, y ellos también se fueron.

Acaso todo lo que toca el capitán perece?

Como es que el comandante sigue en pie?

O está destinado a morir pronto?

Yo incluso?

Deje de darme vueltas la cabeza una vez que escuche un ruido diferente del monótono chocar de la lluvia.

Preste atención con cautela, y pude descifrar que eran gritos.

Me levante rápidamente y sin importarme el viento o lluvia que aparecía, abrí las ventanas de par en par haciendo que me mojara mi rostro por la intensidad del viento.

Entrecerré los ojos tapando inútilmente la lluvia al menos de mí vista intentando ver de dónde venían aquellos gritos desesperados

Busque y los gritos no se detenían.

Esa sensación escalofriante de poder oír a pesar del ruido generado por la tormenta, los relámpagos, truenos y por poco el fin del mundo.

Entonces pude ver a la persona de donde provenían los gritos.

Vestía de una camisa blanca, pantalón algo ajustado de color negro al igual que sus zapatos, su cabello negro y de estatura pequeña.

Era el capitán.

Sus gritos expresaban el dolor, tristeza y soledad en una sola que de solo oírlas te pondrías a llorar.

Esa mezcla de querer algo sin poder.

De salir de una jaula sin alas sin esperanza ni alguna ayuda, atrapado en un mar de confusiones en que no puedes escapar por que estas encarcelado y pronto te ahogaras.

De estar sumergido en la oscuridad de esa noche sin ver la luz del día por ser de noche y aun así la luz de la luna te abandona dándote la espalda como muchos otros.

Entonces fue como un grito inhumano recorrió mis tímpanos con tan finura que me dolieron, pero tan dolorosas que me hicieron llorar.

-MAAAMAAA!-

Aquel grito interminable hizo que esa pequeña figura cayera de rodillas en aquel suelo lleno de lodo y plantas que habían sido cortadas por la fuerza del viento y arrastradas por la corriente formada por la lluvia.

Empezó a golpear el suelo con tal dureza que podía sentir las vibraciones hasta acá.

No me podía mover, seguía escuchando sus gritos, sus golpes, su ira, su tristeza y agonía, pero no podía moverme.

Lo único que recorría por mi rostro fueron las lágrimas que cada vez salían más gruesas de mi rostro sin derecho a detenerlas, por que debían salir.

Mi cuerpo se mojaba, me impulsaba hacia afuera estando en el quinto piso.

Por un momento sentí que todo se volvió silencio.

Que la lluvia se detuvo, que el sol aparecía y encontraba a esa persona arrodillada y empapada hasta el más mínimo rincón de su cuerpo frente a mí.

Su mirada oculta entre su cabello con su boca semiabierta respirando normalmente.

Y yo con un brazo estirado hacia el para poder tocar su pálido rostro.

Sentí un impulso de mi cuerpo.

Mi mano estirada y de vuelta a la realidad.

Volví a escuchar truenos y relámpagos y la oscuridad de la noche solo siendo iluminada por las luces constantes que aparecían en el cielo seguido de un estruendoso ruido.

Vi a esa persona seguir gritando, su voz no apaciguaba y constantemente gritaba a su madre.

En un impulso en sostuve como pude. Estuve a punto de caer de donde estaba, solo por querer alcanzarlo.

No aguante más, su voz se volvía ronca y dañada cada vez más.

Era desesperante, agonizante y cortante.

Algo nuevo para mí, ni yo podría expresar tal dolor en solo gritos.

No me importo nada y tome el equipo.

Salte por la ventana, cayendo estrepitosamente al suelo rodando un poco y ensuciándome por completo.

Me levante y tire el equipo al suelo para que no me estorbara.

A medida que me acercaba vi rostros pasar por mí enfrente.

Auruo y Petra fueron los que más reconocí y en ese momento me detuve.

Quede estático observando como una luz blanquecina y azul rodeaba el cuerpo del capitán mientras él seguía arrodillado en el suelo, ahora con sus manos en su cabeza gritando desesperado.

Pude ver al escudaron del capitán.

Sus almas lo rodeaban tal vez hablándole algo ya que veía el movimiento de sus bocas pero no oía sus voces.

Y el capitán más se desesperaba.

Pude ver apenas su rostro, sus dientes apretaban fuertemente cada vez que cerraba su boca y los abría con tal expresión de horror dejando salir aquellos gritos desgarradores.

No podía moverme nuevamente.

Si daba un paso aquellas almas lo rodeaban como protegiéndolo de cualquier amenaza…pero parecía que ellos eran la más fuerte amenaza.

Sin importarme ya eso, me intente acercar cubriéndome con mis brazos.

Cada vez que caminaba mi estómago se revolvía provocándome náuseas y un frio en mi cuerpo pasaba recorriéndolo.

Aun así seguía sin quitar mi vista de él.

Fue entonces que sus gritos cesaron.

Me detuve a observar que había pasado.

Pude ver a una mujer muy hermosa de cabello azabache y piel muy blanca.

Vestía de un vestido blanco y podía ver sus ojos de un color tan hermoso como los del capitán.

Supe de inmediato que ella era la madre del azabache arrodillado.

Me quede sin movimiento observando y oyendo su conversación.

El capitán alzo la mirada observando a su madre quien tomaba sus mejillas con sus manos dulcemente.

-Mama…- en un hilo de voz ronca y rota el capitán había pronunciado esa sutil palabra-

-Hola mi bebe…- la voz de la mujer era dulce y melodiosa, agradable.

-Yo…- algo trato de decir pero la mujer lo callo y beso su frente-

-Todo está bien…- Como si fuera algo mágico, el capitán tranquilizo su cuerpo, las demás almas se pusieron en contra y entonces la mujer abrazo al azabache protegiéndolo mirando seriamente a los demás-

"Levi" "Capitán" "Capitán Levi" " Hermano mayor" " Rivaille" " Enano"

Esas voces se escuchaban alrededor, era desesperante incluso para mí.

Pero la mujer no se alejaba.

El capitán parecía torturarse y querer gritar nuevamente, pero cuando eso pasaba su madre lo abrazaba más fuerte y volvía a calmarse.

-Váyanse… descansen en paz- Hablo con una voz mandataria y los demás se quedaron quietos-

A lo que eran solo almas semitransparentes de un tono azulado, empezaron a volverse personas.

Una chica algo parecida a mí de cabello rojizo miro hacia el capitán y hacia la mujer.

-Isabel Magnolia…-dijo simplemente- mi hermano mayor…-

La mujer asintió despacio y ella se acercó al capitán, le dio un sutil beso en la mejilla derecha y desapareció.

Después fue un chico de ojos azules y cabello rubio opaco.

-Farlan Church… mi mejor amigo y casi pareja… -sonrió avergonzado-

La mujer asintió y el chico acercándose le dio un sutil beso en los labios desapareciendo.

A medida que iban pasando, el escucharon, y varios soldados se fueron presentando y dándoles un abrazo un beso o algo al capitán antes de desaparecer.

Todas las almas se fueron.

Su madre por ultimo le regalo otro beso en la frente.

-Feliz día de las madres…-sonrió despacio-

-Mama…-miro apenas a la mujer y la abrazo- gracias…- pude ver nuevamente sus lágrimas-

-Mi pequeño bebe…- le correspondió el abrazo mimándole levemente- nos veremos amor… -

De repente miro hacia mí y al hacerlo me sobresalte.

Petra apareció alado mío y yo simplemente algo asustado mire hacia ella.

-Sabes Eren…-ella sonrió mirando hacia el azabache quien había caído inconsciente- el capitán Levi…cada domingo de este mes… solía amanecer inconsciente en el patio del cuartel… no sabíamos por qué pasaba eso, pero en nuestra responsabilidad lo atendíamos y Hanji curaba sus heridas o algo por lo parecido… pero ahora, sabemos por lo mucho que pasa y como busca a su madre porque sabe que aparecía este día en especial… y lo protegerá de nosotros…porque somos personas que tuvimos vidas y dependimos de el para nuestra sobrevivencia…

-Petra…-me sonrió-

-Ahora…ya no estará solo. Y tú lo cuidaras verdad?...Eren. No desearía que hagas lo mismo…no mueras… sobrevive por tus medios y lucha… no lo dejes solo...prométemelo

-Lo prometo…-inconscientemente hice el saludo y ella desapareció-

Volví a ver hacia la mujer y ella con una mano en el estómago del captan lo asentaba suavemente en el suelo.

-Eren. Se feliz..-me sonrió con unas lágrimas en sus ojos- …hazlo feliz…-

Y desapareció.

.

Caí de cara al suelo al no sentir la pesadez de las almas atacándome.

Me levante adolorido caminando hacia mi capitán.

Lo sostuve en mis brazos apegándolo a mi pecho y grite también.

Me levante tomándolo en mis brazos, y lo lleve adentro del cuartel.

.

Al día siguiente, desperté calmadamente, me dije a mi mismo que eso había solo sido un mal sueño que no quisiera repetir.

Quise dormir un poco más, pero al acostarme vi a la pequeña figura alada mía.

-Ah-¡…-tape mi boca con fuerza para no emitir el sonido de sorpresa que ahora lo retenía en mis adentros-

El capitán alado mío sin ropa alguna, dormía pacíficamente.

Toque su rostro y había vuelto a tener calor corporal.

Mis recuerdos volvieron.

Cuando entre al cuartel fui a su habitación y lo recosté en la cama quitándole toda la ropa.

Quedo muy mojada, entonces seque su cuerpo y lo cubrí con una manta.

Debido a que cometí la estupidez de mojar toda la cama del capitán debido a que lo acento ahí tuve que llevarlo a mi habitación y solo cubierto con una sábana lo acosté.

Cuando fui yo, lo cubrí y lo abrace quedándome dormido.

Y así despertamos.

.

Para cuando el capitán despertó, me hice el dormido.

Lo que hizo jamás me lo imagine.

Puso su mano en mi frente bajo mis cabellos, mando hacia atrás toda hebra de cabello de mi frente y me dio un suave beso en ella.

Sentí…paz.

Inconscientemente lo abrace por la cintura y él se sobresaltó.

-Eren…-pronuncio mi nombre con su voz un tanto trabada-

Me movió un poco y cuando abrí apenas un ojo pude ver un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Era tan...lindo.

-Buenos días, capitán…-salude con una voz suave, no quería alterarlo-

-Buenos días… Eren…-simplemente no me miro y seguía empujándome levemente para que lo soltara-

-Hay capitán…-miro hacia mí una vez que lo llame- tengo que decirle algo muy importante…-

-Si es sobre lo de anoche, creo que más bien debo agradecerte, pero mantenlo en secreto, que luego te dirán que estás loco- hablo normalmente recuperando su tono de voz habitual-

-Ah, no señor, no era de eso…- en verdad me tranquilizo mucho el que me dijera eso-

Creí que no recordaría nada, pero sintió cada cosa de lo ocurrido.

-Un… bueno entonces que es?...-hablo pacíficamente-

-Ah b-bueno…-me sonroje levemente jugando con mis dedos- …creo…que usted me gusta capitán..-

-Crees?-

-No! ..Me gusta capitán!...-

-Te gusto?-

-No! Lo amo capitán!-

-…-

Espere a una respuesta, el agacho un poco la mirada como meditando mis palabras.

Me puse nervioso por lo que había hecho, me rendí al sentir pasar más lento el tiempo y empecé a prepararme para el rechazo, quizá él también estaba preparando como rechazarme.

-Yo también…-

-Eh…?-

Me quede quieto al escuchar eso.

Mire hacia el con un rubor en sus mejillas y desviando la mirada.

Lindo, lindo, lindo, demasiado lindo.

Sin decir nada mas lo abrace y empecé a besarlo.

Él se sorprendió por lo repentino, pero después me dio paso en su boca para que lo dejara besar libremente.

Lo acosté con suavidad en la cama sin parar de besarlo, mientras que el rodeaba mi cuello con sus brazos atrayéndome más hacia él.

Mire hacia el mientras metía mi lengua en su boca y oía como ahogaba sus gemidos.

Me sonroje al ver lo que estaba pasando y cuando mi miembro despertó al haberlo entendido.

Empecé a delinear el cuerpo del capitán comenzando desde los hombros sin dejar de besarlo.

Pase por su pecho y accidentalmente toque uno de sus pezones lo que le hizo separarse del beso en un gemido audible.

Me miro sofocado, excitado y con las intenciones grandes de seguir.

No me detendría yo tampoco.

Me desvestí completamente y volví a besarlo.

Toque otra vez sus pezones pero no deje que se separara de mi boca.

Después de juguetear un poco pellizcándole baje mis manos por su abdomen y su perfecto cuerpo hasta sus piernas, en donde de golpe las separe y me coloque en medio.

Levi se sorprendió un poco al sentir la brusquedad de los pasos que daba.

De su boca baje suavemente a su mentón mordiéndolo ligeramente para después sumergirme en su cuello blanco y succionarlo dejándole marcas que lo representaría como mío.

Sus gemidos negados se oían tan dulces que me excitaban aún más.

Mordí con suavidad su cuello y luego lo lamí con sutileza lo que hizo erizar su piel a mi bello azabache.

Mire hacia el quien no sabía que rostro ponerme ante la situación y proseguí a lamer sus pezones.

Eso provoca que encorvara su espalda y gimiera un poco más fuerte.

Con la luz del sol chocando su cuerpo, era magnifico apreciar ese brillo que salía mostrándome la perfección de su estructura.

Después de morderlo nuevamente baje besando su estómago, lo que le dio un poco de cosquillas.

Era lindo, pero quería hacerlo más erótico.

Llegue a su miembro ya despierto y lo metí rápidamente en mi boca.

El gritillo que día fue alucinante y lo que me hizo lamérsela con más lujuria y lascivia.

Gemía diciéndome que se correría pronto y en realidad eso quería.

Grito en éxtasis y dejo salir aquel líquido blanco en mi boca.

Lamí un poco, pero no lo trague.

Alce sus piernas lo suficiente para poder ver su entrada.

Y empezar el beso negro.

Era interesante ver como el cuerpo de Levi sobresaltaba cada vez que metía mi lengua en su entrada lubricándola exitosamente.

-S-Se siente raro..Ah!..- hablo lo más calmado que pudo (lo cual no era tanto) mientras apretaba suavemente las cobijas-

-Es para que no te duela..-

-Idiota! No hables mientras haces eso!..-se puso más rojo de lo que ya estaba tratando de evitar sus gemidos-

Reí un poco y deje de lamerlo.

Fue interesante cuando creyó que todo había acabado.

Me acosté y lo jale hacia mí chocando mi miembro en su nariz y la suya en mis labios.

-Eren..qu- ah! –comencé a lamer su miembro desde la punta hasta todo el resto, entonces con mi mano inserte un dedo en su entrada-

Como predispuesto él había empezado a lamer mi miembro también, me mordió un poco al sentir la invasión de mis dedos en él.

Hice una leve mueca pero evite que quejarme para que no cesara.

Movía mi dedo en varias direcciones y en círculos podía escuchar el chapoteo de su semen chocando con su piel en su entrada que me hacia excitarme mas.

Coloque otro dedo con un poco de dificultad, él era muy estrecho.

Se sobresaltó dejando mi miembro por un momento para asimilar el dolor que sentía y más aún cuando empecé a moverlos a lados contrarios para abrirme más paso.

Metí un tercer dedo.

-Ah! D-DUELE! –se quejó apretando las cobijas-

-Lo siento Levi, pero te dolerá más si no te preparo…-

Por lo visto, Levi era virgen, al igual que yo, así que debía de ser cuidadoso ya que yo sería quien entraría en él.

Ni de coña me dejaría penetrar, no, no, ni de coña.

Además las expresiones nuevas y el disfrute que expresa en su rostro el capitán, son insuperables.

Volví a mover mis dedos una vez que se acostumbró a ellos y al dolor.

Podía ver como movía sus caderas al sentido de que iban mis dedos, era algo erótico ver su perfecto trasero meneándose en deseo.

Escuchaba sus gemidos tan dulces y nuevos para mí como para el queriendo ser retenidos pero imposible de realizar debido al placer por sentir mis dedos chocar un punto bueno dentro de él.

Metí un cuarto dedo.

-Ah! N-No! Eren! Duele maldita sea!- me maldijo finalmente-

En verdad era muy estrecho, me empezaba a entrar un poco el miedo de entrar en el con mi miembro nada pequeño.

-Sácalos...ah...Sácalos…-

-Tranquilo, tienes que acostumbrarte a mis dedos por lo menos, además es el pequeño ya paso por los más grandes…- Vi claramente su sonrojo recorrer sus mejillas rápidamente volviéndolo un pequeño tomate-

Demasiado lindo.

-Cállate idiota.. ugh..-se estremeció al sentir que profundizaba mis dedos en su interior escuchando el chapoteo de los fluidos chocar-

-Wuaa… es increíble capitán…-

-Cállate jodido mocoso!-

Me dio un leve patazo, reí un poco y me dio uno más duro.

Tome sus caderas apretando con lujuria su trasero, su espalda forma un arco al sentir mis manos apretándole, quizá le gustaba o quizá eran una nueva sensación.

Me separe de él suavemente, Levi por lo visto entendió y se quitó de mi encima.

Tome su cuerpo con cuidado y lo acote nuevamente en la cama abriendo sus piernas.

-Espera! – me detuvo una vez que observaba su parte baja-

-Que sucede?...-no quería forzarlo, pero si me decía que ya no quería, quizá no lo dejaría ir tampoco-

-Um… E-Es mi primera vez… A-Así que quiero hacerlo por mí mismo…-en toda la frase no me miro, pero entonces comprendí a lo de se refería-

Simplemente me acosté mirando hacia él, esperando que se subiera a mí encima.

-Um… -Dudo un poco y trago grueso, después colcho sus piernas a mis costados-

-Tranquilo Capitán, intentare ayudarlo-

-Como que intentare? –me miro algo molesto-

-Es que es mi primera vez también…-

-… Entiendo-

Su mano tanto como su cuerpo temblaba, quizá la excitación, por la primera vez, por ser con un chico menor a él, por un inexperto, quien sabe o incluso por miedo, ya que mi tamaño no era tan pequeño.

Puso la punta en su entrada, y desde ya se sentía bien.

El pre corrimiento ayudaba a lubricarlo más de lo que ya estaba e incluso previendo eso deslizo los fluidos por todo mi miembro a pesar de que ya había sido lubricado con su propia saliva.

Quizá sentía que de verdad le iba a doler.

Movió sus caderas levemente rozando su entrada.

Sostuve su cuerpo viendo fijamente el lugar de la unión para ayudarlo en todo caso.

Una vez encontró la posición correcta empezó a meterlo de poco a poco. Hizo un leve gesto de dolor y empezó a jadear por el calor de su cuerpo acumulado.

Se sentía muy extraño y el interior del capitán era caliente y me apretaba tan intensamente que sentía que me correría en ese mismo instante, pero por el esfuerzo trate de evitarlo lo mejor posible.

-Ah!..Ngh…- empezó a gemir apretando sus manos rasguñando mi pecho –

-Ugh Capitán me está lastimando...me está doliendo…-me dolía obviamente, pero de cierta manera me gustaba el dolor-

-Tú que crees a mí! Joder! Porque eres tan malditamente grande mocoso de mierda!-empezó a maldecirme, mientras algunas lagrimillas salían de sus ojos-

Me moleste un poco de cierta manera y casi ni me acuerdo el porque y tome su cadera bajándolo rápidamente.

Grito fuertemente en una mezcla entre dolor y placer, encorvando su espalda y rasguñándome todo el pecho.

Se siento demasiado bien.

Una vez que recupero el aliento de la impresión me dio una fuerte cachetada.

Me obligo a ver hacia un lado con ese golpe, cuando fui a verlo para reclamarle por lo del golpe, vi su rostro lleno de lágrimas y a la vez acalorado.

De verdad le había dolido.

Me alce hasta poder abrazarlo y como un niño pequeño me correspondió rápidamente.

Bese sus mejillas y luego sus labios, volví a subir hasta lamer sus lágrimas, eran saladas que venían de un ser agridulce.

-Lo siento…-susurre en su oído-

-Tú no lo sentiste…-

Reí un poco ante la verdad expuesta y me golpeo en la cabeza con un poco de gracia.

Vio hacia mis ojos y con su mano rodeo mi rostro pasando por mi mejilla como apreciando cada detalle sin perderse alguno.

Yo me perdí en sus ojos, tal como la noche oscura con apenas las luces de las estrellas iluminando en un opaco anochecer.

Como el infinito en donde entras en un vórtice que te sumerge a enamorarte de él, bajar por donde recorren las lágrimas de ríos cristalinos pasando por su blanquecina piel de porcelana siendo prestigiadas por tocar zonas sagradas hasta morir en sus labios delgados y finos de un tono rojizo peculiar en un ligero brillo de inocencia al ser lamidos con dulzura y apogeo.

Simplemente perfecto y exacto.

No hablar de cuerpo como esculpido por los mismísimos dioses o por el mismísimo Miguel Ángel, sus músculos tonificados bien marcados y duros, pero a la vez combinada con su piel suave y delicada que con un pequeño pellizco una marca carmesí aparecería en medio del tono blanco de su piel natural.

Todo él era perfección, sin importar su carácter o forma de expresar, incluso eso amaba más que nada en el mundo.

Él no tenía errores, quizá para muchos sí, pero para mí, él era la perfección de lo que hablan los libros, de lo que dicen el mundo, el seria las alas de libertad que muchos añoran.

Pase apreciando cada detalle suyo mientras él lo hacía también.

Hasta que chocamos miradas nuevamente.

Asintió despacio expresándome que ya se sentía mejor y que podíamos proseguir, y todo sin palabras.

Movió suave sus caderas sintiendo el grueso de mi miembro. Hizo una leve mueca de dolor al subir y al bajar se le olvido eso y empezó el placer a recorrerle el cuerpo.

Como una adicción subió y bajo y más mas rápido empezando a gemir más y más fuerte.

Apreté las sabanas viendo tal erótica vista y sonidos tan placenteros.

No aguante más y lo tumbe en la cama posicionándome encima.

Tome sus piernas y empecé a embestirlo fuertemente.

Podía ver su pequeño cuerpo retorcerse ante el placer y la sensación, sus mejillas coloradas y su boca abierta dejando salir los gemidos a su intemperie.

Su cabello moviéndose constantemente tapándole la vista una que otra vez por el fuerte movimiento.

Me moví hacia todo lado en su interior topando finalmente aquel lugar especial que hizo excitarlo aún más y mojar más su entrepierna.

Agarro las cobijas y entre ellas mi camisa con fuerza moviendo su cadera a mi ritmo provocando uno que otro choque en el mismo lugar.

Era increíble esa sensación de deseo y posesión.

-Eren! AH! M-Me vengo! –Grito entre gemidos ahogados, yo también sentía mi limite por lo que agache mi cuerpo hasta besarlo posicionando sus piernas en mis hombros profundizando más las embestidas-

-Levi!..AH!...-en un último grito me corrí dentro de él, sin detener aun mis embestidas-

-Eren!- Por su lado él se corrió en su pecho y abdomen incluso parte de su cara-

Lamí aquellos restos con suavidad mientras sentía el agitado reparar de su cuerpo en mis manos.

Miro hacia mí entre jadeos y suspiros tratando de recuperar el aire.

Suavemente salí de él, mientras Levi se removía sintiendo el fluido quedarse dentro de él.

-M-Mi estómago…se siente…raro…- Puso su mano en donde había dicho removiéndose ligeramente- Y duele mis caderas…-ahí me miro con un rostro apático-

-Lo siento, creo que fui algo duro…-Estaba arrodillado en la cama viendo hacia él, también estaba cansado, pero al menos podía sentarme-

-Ven acá…-Logro alcanzar mi mano jalándome hacia el haciendo que me acostara a su lado-

-Capitán yo…-

-Dime Levi…-

-Ah…-no me sentía cómodo diciéndole así por así- Le…vi…ah lo siento no puedo-

-Acostúmbrate…-

-Me esforzare…-

-Que ..-bostezo- querías decirme?...-

-Ah pues, que lo amo mucho…-sonreí ni que idiota, lo reconocí-

-…-Se quedó mirándome tranquilamente y se acomodó en las cobijas- Yo también a ti…- Y con un tono rojizo en sus mejillas cerro sus ojos-

Me sonroje bruscamente con pensamientos cruzándose sin llegar a nada.

Luego mire hacia él y acaricie su cabello con suavidad quitándolos de su rostro apacible.

-Es muy lindo verdad?-

-Sí que lo es…-

-Lo amas mucho…-

Si…ah?! –A la segunda pregunta reaccione, que procesador tan lento tengo-

-Hola –aquella mujer que había visto la noche anterior estaba sentada frente mío-

Me quede congelado, era la versión femenina del capitán!

No sé cómo me acomode para tapar al capitán y yo mis partes íntimas.

Por un demonio desde cuando carajos estuvo aquí?!

-Hey tranquilo…-sonrió- no voy a comerte o llevar tu alma al inframundo-

-Ah?...-

-Vine a ver a mi hijo….-

-Uh…ah, sí, perdón…-me hice a un lado dejándole ver a mi azabache dormido-

-No te preocupes… ahora es tu pareja… y tu mi yerno supongo –rio suave- Solo quiero verlo feliz… si él lo está, no tendrá que pasar por lo de ayer otra vez… porque te tendrá a ti para apoyarlo en todo momento-

-Uh… disculpe… como se llama?...-

-Kuchel… Solo Kuchel-

-Un gusto conocerla, cuidare bien de su hijo –hice una reverencia ante ella, sentía que le debía mucho, pero ni siquiera la conocía-

-Igualmente es un placer… vaya… te pareces mucho a tu madre-

-Usted… ha hablado con mi madre?...-

-Por supuesto, Carla es un mujer muy linda, pero ella no puede venir acá como yo lo he hecho-

-P-Por qué no?-

-Porque ella tiene un lugar en especial al dónde ir… y es al montoncito de flores que tiene en esa llanura que ustedes van a venerarla-

-Su tumba…-

-No lo digas así… ella siempre te ve desde ahí… el hecho de que no puedas verla y a mí sí, es gracias a mi hijo… él puede oírme pero no verme porque yo lo cegué… no quería torturarlo más, pero tampoco quería que ya no me sintiera cerca y haya creído que lo he abandonado cuando todo el mundo lo hizo-

-P-Pero yo no soy el-

-Claro que no, pero anoche entraste en su territorio cuando expone sus más fuertes sentimientos y al entrar en ese círculo corrupto, has podido ver lo que él veía aquella vez, lo que oía y sufría-

-Podre verla más tarde?-

-Solo muy poco…Después iras perdiendo el poder de verme… pero sabrás que estaré ahí…-

-Y-Ya veo…-

-Hoy ve a ver a tu madre junto con mi hijo y dile lo que ha pasado, ella comprenderá… además dile la buena noticia…-

-Que buena noticia?...Podre verla a ella?-

-Ah, sí por esta vez creo que si… pero no me refería a eso-

-Entonces?-

-Vas a ser padre…-

-Khe?!-

-Sí, no sé si te diste cuenta, Levi era virgen y cada noche protejo su vientre… es porque al quitarle su vista de los muertos, debía otorgarle algo… espere hasta el final debido a que si seguía en el subterráneo hubiera sufrido un " embarazo" prematuro o no deseado y hubiera odiado su vida por haberla repetido o haber perdido al niño...ahora creo que está bien-

-P-P-Pe-Pero..-

-Serás un buen padre tranquilo, además Levi tiene ese instinto maternal característico, te ayudara mucho…la cosa será decirle a los demás sobre eso…-

-Ay…-

-Bueno sé que comprenderán, son gente racional que sabe comprender las cosas, aunque tu amiga Mikasa no creo que lo tome tan bien…-

-Mama deja de presionarlo…- Una voz semidormida se escuchó en mí atrás y pude ver a mi lindo azabache adormilado hablando desde donde estaba-

Agradecí a Levi en mis adentros porque de verdad su madre me estaba presionando, supongo que era una ligera y casi notable venganza por haber dejado en cinta a su hijo descuidadamente. Quién sabe.

-Ah… buenos días mi niño…-La mujer suavemente beso la frente de mi azabache con calidez y el volvió a dormir, estaba realmente cansado-

-Eren?...-Alguien había tocado la puerta-

-Si?, quién es?-Me acerque un poco al marco de la puerta y volví a escuchar golpes-

-Soy yo, Mikasa…-

Sin pensarlo dos veces tome mi ropa me cambie como rayos pude y algo indecente abrí la puerta.

Como algún instinto ella observo dentro de mi habitación, tal vez notaba lo nervioso que estaba.

-Que ocultas Eren…- Me miro seria y algo frívola, lo que erizo mi piel-

-Ah ella es Mikasa! –la madre de mi ahora novio flotando alado mío miraba con emoción a la chica-

-Nada! A que viniste? –desvié su pregunta de alguna forma- Más bien dicho, como entraste?-

\- Ah, me dijeron que tenías permitido ir hoy donde tu madre, así que vine a recogerte para poder irnos los tres, ya que Armin también desea ir-

-Ah… bueno si ya voy, pero …bueno yo debo-

-Si es por el enano que te obliga a quedarte te juro que..-

-No! Tranquila, el capitán Levi mismo me dijo sobre lo que habían dicho en la reunión que fue acerca de ir el dio de hoy y no mañana-

-Ah bueno, supongo que él también tuvo una madre…-

-Por supuesto, y una muy buena madre…-

-Como sabes eso?-

-Ah!...M-Me lo conto-

-Hablaste con el sobre su madre?-

-Fue un capricho mío… y me lo concedió-

-Mph, bueno vas a no vas?-

-A debo arreglarme-

-Acaso eres mujer? –me miro seria-

-N-No! Pero …-

-Mph…-se molestó y me empujo entrando en la habitación- Tanto no pudiste decirme que tuviste una noche de sexo salvaje con tu superior?...-

-MIKASA!-

-Cállate Eren…-Levi se removió un poco mientras yo totalmente sonrojado queriendo morirme miraba hacia mi media hermana-

-Tch, dime al menos que eres el de arriba-

-Eh…-me puse a pensar y literalmente él se subió encima mío, así que…eso contaba como el que él era el de arriba? Pero ya también estuve arriba de él cuándo lo acosté…-

-Eren…-

-Pues creo que intercambiamos…-

-Qué?!-

-Si…-moví mis dedos algo nervioso- El me monto así que estuvo arriba…-me sonroje de solo tener una visualización rápida de cómo estaba el capitán-

-Ah… No Eren…. Me refería al sentido de que si tú se la metes…-

-Por supuesto… Ni de coña me dejaría.. No! De ninguna manera!...Además con ese cuerpo tan pequeño es lindo verle retorcerse en mis brazos…-empecé a alucinar-

-Eren bastardo… deja de andar hablando cosas privadas como si fueran lo más normal del mundo…y mucho menos a una mujer….-El capitán oculto entre las sabanas miro hacia mí como si solo se vieran los ojos del mismísimo demonios encarnado en ese cuerpito, quizá un duende endemoniado?-

-Lo siento capitán…-

-Que te había dicho…-

-Ah sí…eh…perdón aun no puedo acostumbrarme…-

-Qué demonios están hablando? –Mikasa me miro con apatía-

-Ah, es que me dijo que ya no lo llamara "Capitán" sino Levi…-

-Es difícil…supongo…bueno entonces cuando estés listo te esperaremos afuera, caso contrario estaremos ya ahí..-

-Claro, gracias por venir-

-No hay de que-

Mikasa salió y con un beso en la frente desperté al capitán quien había vuelto a caer.

Le comente acerca de lo que podía ver y oír, el entendió fácilmente.

Lo que después paso fue una buena golpiza, ya que le comente sobre nuestra familia.

Me golpeo diciéndome que por me había corrido dentro, de cómo iba a cuidarlo, que pasaría con el comandante, que le dirá a la policía militar al verlo como poroto bola simulación de vaca.

Y muchas maldiciones de las cuales la mayor parte pase sonriendo ni que estúpido, pues de alguna forma, seria lindo verlo hecho globito blanco.

Lo tire a la cama como pude y bese su vientre mimosamente donde sabía que estaba mi hijo.

Así se tranquilizó.

Nos cambiamos con Levi aun lleno de maldiciones que salían de su boca quejándose de que le dolía su parte baja y verlo tambalear cada vez que daba unos cuantos pasos en la habitación me causaba ternura.

Para cuando íbamos a salir, lo tome en brazos con toda mi fuerza de voluntad y física para poder llevarlo en recompensa del dolor que le había hecho.

No es que el capitán fuera ligero debido a que tamaño, de hecho es mucho más pesado que yo debido a sus músculos, por lo que fue un verdadero reto llevarlo así.

Logre llegar con Armin y Mikasa a mitad del camino.

Seguía viendo a la madre de Levi alado mío observando y cuidando de su hijo a cada momento. Suspire en cansancio y a la vez en un sentido de relajación.

Para cuando llegamos, ciertamente vi a mi madre sentada en aquella piedra rodeada de flores en donde estaba escrito su nombre.

Me puse a llorar claramente y tanto Armin como Mikasa no sabían por qué precisamente, si normalmente quedo en silencio cuando llego ahí.

Ella me miro atónita ante mis actos.

Levi simplemente se paró alado mío cuando yo me arrodille frente a ella.

Lo mire y el solo sonrió despacio, tome su mano e hice que se arrodillara también.

-Mama…-Hable con una estúpida sonrisa, ella acaricio mi cabello suavemente y después miro a Levi de forma cálida-

-Gracias…-Le sonrió suave y volvió a verme-

-Quisiera que me des…la bendición de madre… porque me casare con el hombre que ves a mi lado- Me puse firme y Levi parecía no entender muy bien mis palabras-

-Qué?...-me miro entre curioso, sorprendido y sonrojado-

-Levi… quiero que te cases conmigo…-tome sus manos apegándolas a mi pecho y pude ver su rostro colorarse y después desviar la mirada-

-Y-Ya era hora…-No me lo mostro, pero pude ver una ligera sonrisa en su rostro con mucho afecto que me convenció, de que estaba realmente haciéndolo feliz-

-Le amo…-Sonreí y más rojito se puso, volví a mirar hacia mi madre quien sonreía ahora acompañada de la madre de mi futuro esposo-

-Cuida bien a tu hijo…-

Sonreí ante aquello, después de todo padecería lo que yo hacía, pero no me rendiría ante nada y le mostraría la libertad sin luchar esta vez, sino viviendo y experimentándola junto al más fuerte de la humanidad, su madre.

Mi adorado Levi.

.

Pasaron los meses de eterna tortura…

Desmayos, nauseas, no dormir, apetitos, quejas, golpes, maldiciones, más quejas, comida, él te, muchas más quejas, incomodidad… mátenme.

La parte buena era, que todos nos aceptaron, aunque el comandante anda atrás mío al pendiente de que si cometo alguna falla, me quitara a mi capitán.

Incluso el idiota de Jean anda cerca debido a que Marco que es su pareja, como un niño de buen alma que es decidió adoptar un bebe, por lo que están los dos como padres primerizos, aunque Marco no lo hace tan mal.

También Hanji cuida muy bien de Levi y procura consentirlo en todo lo que pueda, ya que dice que es importante hacerlo para que no se estreche, debido a lo fácil que lo hace.

Otra parte ventajosa es que si hay como tener relaciones, claro que con el debido cuidado y ya ahora como no es su primera vez ya no es tanto el dolor para su ventaja, incluso se sorprende que pueda entrar un poco más fácil.

También el embarazo lo ha sensibilizado, por lo que verlo sonrojado, llorando o haciendo pucheros es más seguido y es más tierno, claro que las quejas siguen en aumento de igual forma.

Otra cosa es cuando se sienta en una silla mecedora enfrente de la ventana observando a la nada y comienza a cantar.

So voz es…demasiado hermosa, como coros de ángeles con cuerdas vocales de oro tan finos y perfectos como el dueño de ellas.

Su voz melodiosa llena de paz a cualquier alma ofuscada.

Incluso es como una canción de cuna que me ha ayudado a dormir muchas veces.

A medida del tiempo fui dejando de ver a la señora Kuchel y a mi madre pero sabía que siempre estarían con nosotros.

Y después de tanta espera y sufrimiento.

Tengo en mis brazos a un pequeño bebe que sostiene mi dedo con fuerza reconociendo que soy su padre.

No evito las lágrimas, como todo un niño llorón que soy, pero la felicidad de ver a este niño es tan grande que no sabría expresarlo de otra manera.

Levi debido al esfuerzo perdió el conocimiento una vez nació nuestro hijo.

Hanji como pudo le hizo reaccionar porque habría problemas si es que no despertaba.

Agradecí profundamente a que no le haya pasado nada y esta historia bella se hubiera pintado de negro y oscurecido en maldiciones.

Me senté alado de él entregándole al pequeño y como acto reflejo el menor se apegó a en el cariño y afecto maternal.

.

El pasar del tiempo también fue pesado. Cuidarlo fue muy duro, aunque Levi sabía algunas cosas extra que le ayudaba a poder mantener la calma.

Cometí la falla de calentarme como todo un mocoso y tirarme a Levi a la cama debido a que el pequeño bebe no nos dejaba tener un poco de intimidad.

Y meses después volvía a padecer el embarazo de un segundo bebe.

.

Un día de la madre, como aquella noche de años atrás, volví a encontrar a Levi afuera de plena lluvia parado.

Pero esta vez no gritaba ni lloraba, simplemente estaba ahí.

Me acerque otra vez, pero ya no precipitado, y al entrar nuevamente en aquel circulo corrupto como le habían llamado, pude ver a todos nuevamente pero riendo con él.

Su madre dándole mimos y besos y Levi muy feliz.

Pude ver hasta una corona de flores en su cabeza siendo hecho por Petra, Auruo, Isabel, Farlan y casi todos los de ahí.

Muchos tocaban su vientre, quizá anunciando que podían ver otro bebe, pero Levi simplemente se sentía feliz.

Miro hacia mí y me llamo a que vaya donde el .

Vi a mi madre también y reí con ella.

Fue un buen día.

.

El tiempo que seguí, supongo que ya deben saberlo.

En total tuvimos dos niños y una niña.

Levi me puso pausa debido a que ya era demasiado bebe por cuidar, pero en caso de que se diera uno más, lo cuidaría de igual forma.

Logramos descubrir todo de los titanes y ahora vivimos libres sin ninguna muralla, en una casa alado del mar.

No necesito contarles más de la historia ya que no la veo necesaria.

Somos felices.

Quizá con problemas como toda familia o persona, discusiones, peleas, o dormidas en el sofá.

Pero nunca separados por que somos alguien que se quiere mucho entre sí.

Levi es un buen esposo y "madre" para nuestros hijos, y lo amo como la primera vez.

Nuestras madres pasan cuidándonos todo el tiempo y Levi siempre lo recalca.

Hoy es otro día de las madres.

Y lo celebrare junto a mi familia.

Y tú?

.

FIN.

.

*En una cueva de Finlandia existen un tipo de insectos que brillan con una luz azul muy clara que

iluminan la cueva y la hace famosa

.

Gracias por leer :3

Feliz día a todas las mamitas estén a nuestro lado no, se las quiere de igual forma.


End file.
